KagaKuro Dribbles
by Merthur4Evah
Summary: This is just a series of of short chapters for the pairing KagaKuro. But instead It's called Dribbles, not Drabbles...Cause it's about basketball...hehehe...Anyway. Enjoy the fluffiness! Warning: Male/Male. Don't Like, Don't Read. Otherwise Please R&R!
1. Pass This!

**A/N: So I've decided to do a short stories series for Kuroko no basket. I've seen such things titled SasuNaru Drabbles, or NaruSasu Drabbles. And I thought for Kuroko no Basket it would be better called Dribbles . My Dribbles are teen rated(Or at least I'm trying to make them so). Anyway Here's the first chapter.**

 **KagaKuro Dribbles**

 **Pass This!**

Kuroko was leaving the gym one day, when he was stopped by Kagami….

"Hey Kuroko, Can I talk to you?" Kagami said, running over to the blue haired one.

"What is it, Kagami?" Kuroko answered. He wasn't really in a hurry, so he didn't mind.

"Well….I was just wondering…." Kagai said strangely. He was normally so forward and abrupt. It and he was looking around. He was also blushing deeply. Kuroko tilted his head in confusion.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me." Kagami finally said.

"What?" Was the reply

"It's just, I'd like you to…" Kagami looked around again, and then blushed deeper. "Pass this."

Just after the words left his mouth, Kagami placed his lips on Kuroko's. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds. When it ended Kagami straightened back up and looked to his left. Kuroko was still confused.

"Who do you want me to pass it to?" Kuroko asked dumbly. Kagami nearly fell over.

"Forget it. You obviously don't get it so, I'm leaving!" Kagami said. Than stormed out the door, leaving Kuroko dumbfounded…


	2. Pass This! Part 2

**KagaKuro Dribbles**

 **Pass This! Part 2!**

Kuroko had been left alone in the gym, while he tried to figure out just what exactly Kagami had wanted. Just who did Kagami want him to pass a kiss to? Why would he want him to pass a kiss?

Kuroko tried to think of the kiss as a basketball. He tried to think who it would best be passed to. Then it came to him. Kagami wanted it passed back. Like a fake out. But since it was a kiss, it couldn't really be called a fake out.

Wait if Kagami wanted him to pass back a kiss, then…Kagami liked Kuroko! Kuroko was shocked. Should he pass it back, or should he just pretend he didn't get. Or should he tell Kagami he didn't like him?

Kagami was walking down the hall to the entrance. He couldn't believe that little blue haired punk. How could he not get it? How could he be so stupid?

He was so lost in thought that he walked right into someone. It was Kuroko himself.

"Follow me." Kuroko said. Kagami was too mad and in shock to argue, so he followed Kuroko in to a nearby class room. It was after school hours, so there was no one in there.

"What is it, Kuroko?" Kagami said kind of harshly. Kuroko didn't care, or didn't understand the tone; as was evident when he just ignored Kagami. He just grabbed a chair and started to pull it over.

Did he want Kagami to sit in it? Kagami was confused even more when, after pulling the chair really close, Kuroko stood on it. The chair made Kuroko just taller than Kagami. Even more confusing, was the face, there was an actual emotion in Kuroko's eye's as he placed his hands firmly on Kagami's shoulders.

"Catch this." Was all Kuroko said before kissing Kagami. It took Kagami a minute to get over the initial shock. He was soon returning the kiss.

So the little punk finally got the meaning, and the feelings. He'd have to give him some credit….

 **A/N: So I felt like this needed a part two. Plus it's cute ^_^**


	3. The Dairy?

KagaKuro Dribbles!

The Diary?

There was a rare sight before Kagami as he entered his favorite eating spot. Kuroko was sitting in a different seat then normal, one where his back was to the door. He was leaning forward and his arm was moving slightly.

Two thoughts entered Kagami's mind. One, he tossed aside as they were in a restaurant. The other was that he was writing something...A Diary perhaps? Homework? A new move?

Truth be told Kagami hadn't really seen Kuroko write that often, So he was curious. So without ordering food, He quietly snuck over to the booth where Kuroko sat. He didn't really care if he was being suspicious as he was too curious. He reached the booth and slowly stood up to look over Kuroko's shoulder.

Whack!

Just as he got a clear sight of the book, it whacked him in the face. Kuroko then just stood up and walked out. Leaving Kagami still curious and with a headache.

The next Basketball practice. Kuroko refused to pass to Kagami, Even when Scolded, he just walked off the court to the locker room. Everyone looked to Kagami with judging looks stating 'What did you do to him?'...Poor Kagami was treated like a black sheep for the rest of practice... 


End file.
